icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Sam Puckett/iLost My Mind did not need a kiss
(Hey this is Roxas, and first off, this ISN'T a bitter, angry or hate blog. You wanna know how many times I watched the kiss? 60+. So if you think I'm bashing, SIT DOWN, HATER. :P Anyways, here is why iLMM did NOT need a kiss: *'While a kiss indicates Freddie likes Sam, we don't know WHY he likes her.' *'A kiss is a ratings ploy through and through.' Having Sam and Freddie kiss in the first ep. will have Seddiers continue to watch. Then, with the addition of Carly, Creddiers may be enticed to watch if something with Seddie "goes awry" (quoted bc I'm not sure if this will happen). *'An explanation would mean more than a kiss. '''A kiss can wait until the VERY BEGINNING of iDate Sam and Freddie (at the least). It's sweet that Freddie likes Sam, but again, we don't know how he got from Carly, to random girl, to Sam. *'Telling Sam how he feels eliminates doubt that he likes Carly.' My guess is that this would "kill" Creddie, so Dan chose the latter, probably to bring Creddie tension in the mix at some point? *'It is apparent why Sam would like Freddie. From iPilot, iKiss, (though that got me into Cam. ^_^) iSpeed Date, iSaved Your Life and others, like iReunite with Missy. NEVER has Freddie gone beyond flirtatious looks. I believe he cares about her deeply, and considers her a close friend, but nothing said "there could be more there" to me. *'''Having Freddie kiss Sam with no explanation makes it look like Freddie pities her. Think about it, in iOMG, he gives this speech about taking chances, then Sam lays on on him, which he DIDN'T see coming. How bad would it look if Freddie turns around and goes, "Yeah, about that... I don't mean me. Can we just be friends, and you get over it?" He's then a dipwad, and the show tanks. *'Considering what Sam'x past interactions with Freddie, he ''deserves the right to reject/accept her.' Do I want him to reject Sam? Of course not, because she likes/loves him (I'm not sure, but I'd lean towards love). Still, I LOVED that last scene before the kiss, as Sam was insecure, and rightfully so. Freddie ''could have humiliated her, if he weren't the Freddiemeister, he probably would have. *'Once again, Sam wins again.' I hate the Sam comeuppance episodes, and this episode proved further that Sam is desperately in need of something that would make her stop hurting Freddie physically. I liked how she didn't hurt Freddie at all in this episode, but doing a 180 sounds unrealistic to me. If they are going that route, well... See Channy, Loliver and Creddie. *'I have a feeling we won't get an explanation for them dating outside of Freddie being a nice guy.' Freddie's feelings, like he said in iLMM, are important. Thing is, he hasn't shown romantic feelings for Sam. Sam has shown jealousy, love, and care. Freddie has shown to care for Sam genuinely, but beyond friendship? None. His feelings about Sam were summarized in the beginning of iLMM. She kissed him out of nowhere, and he doesn't know what it means. Please don't take this as me bashing Seddie or hating on Dan. It's not. I just wanted to share my thoughts on things the writing staff could've adressed, thought through more. iLMM was comedy GOLD!!! In the drama department? Lacking, to be honest. How could you have Carly in the beginning sound borderline jealous to Freddie, (though I will chalk it up to her ranty nature) then completely calm with Sam? And man, did they put Sam on the spot... Anyways, this is for those who would've liked to see iLost My Mind end a wee bit differently. It was a GREAT episode, and I enjoyed it! The only thing was the kiss... was it apropos?) MellamoSammo! 22:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts